poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rika's Sickness/Transcript
This is a transcript of Rika's Sickness in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode starts with the others in the playground) Tino Tonitini: Go long, Carv! (Throws a frisbee) (Carver catches it) Shaggy Rogers: Have some ice cream old buddy. (Scooby-Doo eats the whole ice cream) Scooby-Doo: Delicious! Shaggy Rogers: (eats his scoop of ice cream) Sweet! Guilmon: Yummy, ice cream! Ash Ketchum: Ketchum dribbles, he drives, he goes for the lay up. (He makes a basket) He scores. Fred Jones: Nice shot Ash. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. (They fist bump) Bonnie: Yay, Ash made a score! Serena: You did it! (Kiss Ash on the cheek) Ash Ketchum: Now you made me so red and blush. (Cut to the Digimon Tamers and their Digimon walking, but Rika suddenly feels weird) (Rika suddenly coughs so hard) Ryo Akiyama: What's the matter, Rika? Are you okay? Renamon: It feels like your coughing too much. Rika Nonaka: It's nothing. Jeri Katou: Your face is a little red. Rika Nonaka: I told you, everything is okay. Henry Wong: Okay. (As the heroes leaves, Rika suddenly feels hot, sweaty and starts coughing again) Cream the Rabbit: It's so fun! Chris Thorndyke: It sure is, Cream. Takato Matsuki: Has anybody seen Rika? Henry Wong: I haven't seen her either. She was with us like minutes ago. Takato Matsuki: Do you know where she is, Guilmon? Guilmon: I haven't seen her. Terriermon: Me too. (Sonic was seen lying on top of the tree and then he looks down then he sees something horrified) Sonic: Guys! Tails: What's wrong, Sonic? Sonic: I think something's wrong with Rika. Follow me! (The heroes runs to see Rika lying in the slide) Renamon: Rika! Scooby-Doo: Oh no! Bonnie: What's wrong? Tino Tonitini: Rika! Are you all right? Lor McQuarrie: Speak to us. (Rika opens her eyes) Renamon: Are you okay? Rika Nonaka: Renamon... I'm fine. (coughing so hard) Sir Loungelot: You don't look so well. Serena: What's the matter with her? (Touches her head) Rika's got a fever! Renamon: She must've been sick. Ash Ketchum: You need to see a doctor to tell you what's wrong. Squire Flicker: Let's go see Dr. Henry. (At the doctor's office, Dr. Henry checks Rika) Dr. Henry: Now open your mouth. (Rika opens her mouth allowing Dr. Henry to use a stick place it on her tongue, then uses a small lamp to check her throat and sees it all red) Henry Wong: How is she? Dr. Henry: I'm afraid Rika has a horrible fever. Dawn: Oh no! Dr. Henry: I think it's because something cold must've made her sick. (Everyone gasp in horror) Ash Ketchum: What can we do? Dr. Henry: Simple, take her to her house so she can be staying here, getting rest and have plenty of liquids and feel better very soon. Takato Matsuki: Right. (Now we go to Rika's house, the body temperature thermometer beeps as Squire Flicker picks it up and checks it out) Takato Matsuki: What does it say, Squire? Squire Flicker: 101 degrees Fahrenheit. We need to cool her down. Guilmon: Bring the ice bags! (Amy Rose gently place the ice bag on Rika's forehead to cool the fever down) Amy Rose: This should cool your head down. Rika Nonaka: Thanks, Amy. (coughs) Sonic: Don't try to get up, we should make sure you don't go anywhere or worse, die from that fever. (In the distance we see Team Rocket, Brittany and Whittany Biskit spying on the heroes and also overhearing everything about Rika is sick) Brittany Biskit: What did they say? Jessie: Did you hear that? Meowth: The Digidestined twerpette is sick from a fever! James: We need to report to our friends now. Whittany Biskit: Okay then. (Team Rocket, Brittany and Whittany Biskit then reports to Dr. Eggman, infinite and Queen Chrysalis) Meowth: Hey guys! Queen Chrysalis: We're right here. What is it? Jessie: We have some reports to talk to you. James: One of the Digimon Tamers was a girl with her partner Renamon is sick from a fever. Infinite: Really? Is she? Brittany Biskit: Yes, Infinite. Whittany Biskit: It would be perfect to defeat her while she was sick. Dr. Eggman: Who cares about a beautiful little girl? Tirek: (Off-screen) I care! (Then he shows up) James: Oh, yeah, yeah! I care tons! Meowth: Me too! Jessie: Shut up! And why do we care? Tirek: Because if the girl is really sick. It's a perfect opportunity to eliminate the heroes once and for all. Infinite: Yes. Without her and her yellow fox Digimon, the heroes will be weak. Tirek: Correct, Infinite. Dr. Eggman: When you guys are done talking, I got a plan to defeat Tino and his friends along with Sonic, once and for all. Then her fever will get worse. Orbot: So what's your idea, boss? Dr. Eggman: Now, here's what we'll do. (Back to the heroes) Ash Ketchum: How could've this happen? Tino Tonitini: I think I know what happened. It was back at our battle against the villains. (Flashback starts) Lor McQuarrie: '''Arcanine, use Hyper Beam! - - - - '''Attila: Skarmory, get her! (Skarmory swoops down to attack Rika, it flies above the lake and it tries to peck her, she dodges it quickly, but the water splash on her) - Serena: '''Rika. Be careful. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''You might get sick. - - (Flashback ends) '''Ash Ketchum: That must be it. Terriermon: So that's how Rika got sick from a horrible fever. Kenta Kitagawa: That's really harsh. Jeri Katou: Poor, Rika. Renamon: So that's why. Rika Nonaka: Now I understand why I got that fever. (coughs so hard) Ash Ketchum: I had a fever like this. But then you guys gave me medicine and saved me. Rigby: '''Yeah, when Serena took your place. '''Serena: '''Let’s not talk about that. '''Rigby: Fine. Carver Descartes: What does he mean when Serena took his place? Clemont: You don't want to know. Tino Tonitini: I guess we need more help to help us out save her from a horrible fever. (He picks up the phone and dials it and then he answers the phone) Hey, you guys, can you come on over please. We really need your help. (As the heroes waited outside the knocking on the door was heard as Takato opens it to see Team Chaotix members) Espio the Chameleon: Hello there again everyone. Charmy Bee: Hey, guys. Vector the Crocodile: How's everything going? Sonic: Everything is okay, Vector. But Rika is not. Vector the Crocodile: I know, Tino told us she's sick. - - Espio the Chameleon: Your saying Rika got sick from Team Rocket's Skarmory splashes cold water on her. Tino Tonitini: That's right. Jeri Katou: We have to find a cure for her as soon as possible, guys. - - - Squire Flicker: All of you stay here and watch over Rika. We're going to the pharmancy to find a medicine. (The heroes, Druddigon, Altaria, Salamence and Haxorus nods in agreement) Jeri Katou: Right, we'll stay here. Tino Tonitini: Let's go get the medicine for Rika. (They leave) Serena: We've got to be strong no matter what. Rika Nonaka: Serena... Serena: The towel is dry, hang on let me wet to keep the fever down. (Serena picks up the dried towel and then goes to the bowl of water place it inside and then twist the towel and then place it on her head again) Rika Nonaka: Thank you. (Cut to the heroes walking in the town heading for the pharmacy) Carver Descartes: Are we there yet? Misty: No. - - - - Carver Descartes: Are we there yet? May and Misty: No! - - (Cut back to Rika's house) Serena: Hi. Your grandma and I brought you dinner. Rika Nonaka: Thanks. Dawn: Can you sit up and eat? Rika Nonaka: Yeah. (She sits up) - - - (At the pharmacy) Lor McQuarrie: Find any fever medicines? Squire Flicker: Nope. No luck. Vector the Crocodile: No luck here, either. Carver Descartes: Aw man, all that search and still nothing. Tish Katsufrakis: Hey guys, I'd found it! (They found the medicine) Takato Matsuki: All right! We found a medicine! (At sunset the heroes got out of the pharmacy with a bag of medicine they got as they walk in the streets of the town) Takato Matsuki: Once we get back to Rika's house, we gave the medicine to Rika and she's all better in no time. Ash Ketchum: Then we'll celebrate! Pikachu: Pika, pika! (Suddenly Pikachu hears something) Ash Ketchum: What's wrong? Queen Chrysalis: Hi there! Jeri Katou: Queen Chrysalis! Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Ash Ketchum: Could this get any worse?! Dr. Eggman: Well, well, well. If it isn't Sonic and his pals! Sonic: Look who's here, it's Dr. Egghead! Dr. Eggman: My name is Dr. Eggman, you know! - - (The villains cornered the heroes) Jessie: Listen to them, they think they can defeat us since your girlfriend is sick. Ash Ketchum: We can take you guys down! Tirek: '''Get them! (The villains attacks) - - (Espio throws shurikens at Dr. Eggman's robots) - - - '''Carver Descartes: Blastoise use Hydro Pump! (Blastoise fires Hydro Pump on Inkay and Gourgeist) Jessie: Gourgeist use Seed Bomb! (Gourgeist fires Seed Bomb on Blastoise) Carver Descartes: Blastoise, no! - (Sonic transforms into his Super form) Dr. Eggman: Oh, no! Not again! - - (The villains retreats in defeat as Super Sonic returns to his normal form) Sonic: Come on. Tino Tonitini: But did we still got the medicine? Henry Wong: (Shows the medicine) Got it! Takato Matsuki: Good, let's go before it's night. (Later that night) Tish Katsufrakis: Drink this medicine. (Tish gives her a teaspoon of medicine as Rika takes a sip of the medicine) Rika Nonaka: That medicine tasted really gross! Princess Flame: Easy, Rika. The medicine is the only way to make you feel better from a bad fever. Ash Ketchum: I know it taste gross, but it will help with the fever. Fred Jones: '''He’s right. You need to take it easy. - '''Calumon: Will you be okay? Rika Nonaka: Don't worry, Calumon, I'll be fine. (coughs) Renamon: Now you need to rest, Rika. Rika Nonaka: Right. (Yawns and falls asleep) Tino Tonitini: I think we should all take a rest too. Ed: '''Ed pooped. - - - - - - - - - (The next day) '''Daphne Blake: '''I hope Rika feels better. (Rika comes out of her room and she's feeling all better) '''Fred Jones: So Rika how do you feel today? Rika Nonaka: I'm feeling better now! Renamon: It seems the medicine we used to cured you worked. Takato Matsuki: Welcome back, Rika. This time we can fight bad guys and saved the world together as a team with you around. - - Tino Tonitini: Well Rika feels much better. And make sure you be careful not to catch colds from other people. Later days. (The episode ends) Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Transcripts